


when the world comes crashing down, you set it on fire

by sprx77



Series: Sapphic September BINGO 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto, Terminator: Dark Fate (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Terminator Fusion, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Confession: The extent of my terminator knowledge is the new trailor, F/F, Haruno Sakura Bicep Appreciation Post, Hinata is a useless bi change my mind, POV Hyuuga Hinata, Reincarnation, Sapphic September, Sapphic September Bingo 2019, Uzushi0 Rarepair Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Let it burn, let it burn.Or: When Hinata is reborn into a strange world with no chakra, she lives life to its fullest. When chakra-absorbing robots come from the future to kill a child under her care, she fights and runs and bares her teeth.When Sakura crashes into her life again, she remembers why hope had everything to do with fire.





	when the world comes crashing down, you set it on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/gifts).

> For the Uzushi0 rarepair writing blog challenge:[ Sapphic September Bingo 2019 ](https://uzushi0.tumblr.com/post/187368498784/event-sapphic-september-2019)

Gold rushed through the world at 80 miles per hour, seen from the cab of a raggedy pick up truck. The sun reached down between the mountains and light spilled through the cracks in its fist, hitting everything—the plants, the paved road, the other cars, her knuckles clenched otherwise white on the steering wheel.

She could hardly appreciate it, heart beating too fast. A tarp in the back covered their stash of weapons. Next to her, a young girl’s hair spun through with it, ink and gilded strands woven together and shifting which was which as cars moved in front of them, blocking the light.

Her paranoia was well-deserved. It paid off.

Five minutes later, their truck had crashed off the highway, one of the androids had been disabled, and another lay in smoking ruin at her feet.

A woman panted over it, shoulders heaving. Dirt and grime streaked her face, hair matted; sweat shone on distinct muscles, bared in a thin black, sleeveless wifebeater. As Hinata watched she wiped blood from her mouth with the back of her knuckles, grimacing. She straightened, fist still clenched from shoving it through the robot.

Hinata’s pulse skyrocketed, uncaring that the evil had been defeated—for now—and surely dismissive of the relief she should be feeling, the sweeping wave of safety announced by the mere presence of the woman in front of her.

Pushing wet pink hair back from her forehead, Sakura swept over the scene with assessing, merciless green eyes. Satisfied, that gaze fell on Hinata and warmed.

So did Hinata’s cheeks.

She was in so much _trouble_.

And it had nothing to do with the killer robots from the future.

“Hey.” She croaked, braver than she felt. Nothing new.

“Hey yourself.” Sakura smiled, the crooken one that had nobody to impress; the lopsided quirk of lips that had no regard for how it looked and reflected pure amusement.

The golden haze shifted to sunset’s fire, painting the world around them in the shadow of the mountains. It caught like the reflections of a campfire on Sakura’s high cheek bones; it splashed against her hair and made airborne embers out of rose petals.

The sparks settled in Hinata’s chest easily enough, breathed in with the air, it seemed. Sakura rolled her neck, cracking it, and stretched to rub at the back of it one handed. Her free hand shook out its stiff fingers, motor oil sloughing off.

A gust of wind, outside and in; wisps of Sakura’s hair lifted in it, red-hot wire, and sparks roared into flame in Hinata’s lungs. Unrelated, surely.

The child stumbled over, brushing against Hinata’s elbow. The fire banked to coals, enough to warm her heart and let her _think_.

Hinata settled an arm around Hanabi’s shoulders without hesitating.

Words settled like smoke behind her mouth: _thank you, it’s so good to see you, I thought I would die, I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you on a beach somewhere, to see sand in your hair and listen to you complain all about it for hours_.

Instead, she swallows everything, grimaces.

“We need to go.” Her voice is tight and there’s not a thing she can do about it. Thankfully, Sakura nods, barely sparing a glance for the young girl.

“I’ve got a place.” Sakura affirms, military sharp and gruff, eyes already on the horizon. The ocean is visible through the hills, lit up like a sheet of molten lava.

Of course she does. Hinata’s knees go weak with relief. She locks them.

“I’ll get the guns.” She squeezes Hanabi’s shoulder and turns around, too sharp; it’s all she can do to turn her back on her salvation, the miracle from the deep blue.

Hinata can disable a normal person with the slightest touch, scale buildings, see for miles. She’s had the advantage over every person she’s met in this life, none of them aware of or able to counter her chakra.

The machines, though—someone in the future had figured it out and developed the perfect counter. Robots that absorbed chakra. It was the stuff out of nightmares—literally. One of Pein’s bodies had done the same thing and it was nigh undefeatable. Coating her fists in chakra did nothing if it was absorbed mid-blow. Distance attacks did nothing.

Poison was useless. Even elemental attacks, of which she had very few, were ineffective, fire and water alike splashing off their skin-shaped hulls.

Sakura, though—Sakura used no external force to strengthen her blows. She augmented the muscles themselves to devastating effect. She could level the mountains around them with barely any effort.

Metal tore like _paper_.

Of all the people to follow her into this new life, this strange world: _Sakura_.

Hinata gathered up the weapons, jogging them over to Sakura’s HUM-V in a few short trips. Previously, she would have said they were laughably under armed.

Now, hysterical giggles threaten to spill up her throat. Her thoughts stray to the beach, again—visible, but not a viable option just now. One day, though. After all this is over, she’ll have Sakura there.

(In _every _sense of the word, and never_mind_ if sand gets in awkward places.)

Sakura in a soft blue tank top with the arms cut out, loudly proclaiming _sun’s out guns out _with her lovely arms kissed by the sun, relaxed around her head—or tense around Hinata’s, fingers clenched in her hair.

She wasn’t picky.

Now? They have all the firepower they need. Something tense and painful lodged in her chest—the opposite of hope, the poison of despair—had become spun silk unraveling from the moment of rescue, the moment she’d seen a halo of pink hair and earth-shattering strength brought to bear.

The gordian knot behind her sternum fell to shreds, bits of thread that curled up and burned. They caught on the wind and flew as hope, shocking little tastes of _please, yes, life, a future, _the remembered feeling of unshakable comradery soldered along her insides.

How had she forgotten?

She buckled Hanabi, mercifully unaware of their past lives—that they had been sisters, once, and child soldiers—and slid, herself, into the passenger seat as Sakura vaulted over vehicle by a quick grip on the naked frame. She swooped the car on and into gear in the same moment, recklessly peeling out of the parking lot and into traffic.

Hinata’s heart pounded, but she was not afraid.

A smile tore at her lips, battling the wind that rushed over the short windshield. Any wound could be healed. Any enemy would be dust under their feet.

She turned the reckless grin at Sakura, hope ignited, and the woman huffed, smiling herself. It lit up her eyes even as she rolled them, expertly weaving through the traffic at dangerous speeds.

Hinata should be afraid, maybe.

Sakura lifted her hand off the gear shift and held it out, a lifeline, a promise.

Hinata threaded her fingers through Sakura’s slender ones, deceptively soft; easily capable of annihilating anything or weaving life into someone half a breath from death. 

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Bingo card so far!  

> 
> More information about the challenge is at Uzushi0.tumblr.com


End file.
